Happy Birthday, you damn dragon slayer
by BeautifulWonderland256
Summary: In order to appease Natsu's rather unusual birthday request Gray finds himself doing something he never thought he would do. Yaoi, Lemon, Natsu X Gray.


**Well guys, I have finally mustered up the courage to write a smut/lemon story. I do apologize if it is not that good, seeing as it is the first time I have ever written one, but I hope it turned out alright. I tried to keep them in character as well, so I guess that worked out. More or less, eh. It's also unbetaed for the moment, so it may be a bit off until I get around to fixing it.**

**I got the idea from a request from a guest in one of my other stories, but decided to post it separately. Enjoy~**

Gray shifted uncomfortably, his hands clamping around the side of his clothing tightly as he kept his vision trained on the ground. Never before had he wanted to remove his clothing as much as he did at this very moment.

To say he was mortified by his current outfit would prove to be a large understatement, in fact, he figured that he would have preferred to walk around town nude (not for the first time, mind you) than continue wearing this repulsive garment. It was red and frilly and glittery and... and... One of the girliest things he had ever seen!

"Ah, come on, Gray." A familiar voice whined as warm lips playfully nipped at his pale neck, "Don't look so solemn, snow queen, you look much better in that outfit than your others."

"L-like hell I do!" He seethed, withholding a whimper at the fire mage's ministrations on his sensitive and uncovered neck, "This outfit is.. is.." His face turned an even darker shade of red as his blush deepened, "It's girly! Embarrassing!" He groaned.

The other male chuckled lightly and lifted the raven's chin up so that they were looking into each others eyes,

"Knock it off, ice freak, your glum attitude is taking the fun out of my present."  
"Why the hell should I give a crap about that, hot head?! I never agreed to letting this be your gift!"

Natsu grinned and pressed their lips together lightly before pulling away and nuzzling the humiliated male,

"If it makes you feel any better its the best gift I've ever gotten." The slayer practically purred before stepping back a bit, admiring his handiwork with a smile.

There, standing before him, was the Fairy Tail ice mage, however he was adorned in clothing that was rather different than his normal attire. Completely different to be precise.

There he stood, wearing a knee length red skirt with a slit up the right side, exposing a single pale thigh. From the skirt the creator magic mage's midriff was exposed up until his lower chest where the half shirt started. A black, sleeveless, turtleneck, half top pressed tightly against the male's neck and sternum, a picture of a red dragon illustrating the front in a series of ruby sequences that, dare he admit it, twinkled with every move he took.

Licking his lips at the sight, the slayer allowed his eyes to drift over to the black arm sleeves that started right above his elbow and ended at the end of his wrists, adding a bit of grace to the top's over all design. Trailing down Gray's pale legs were a pair of ripped stockings and high heeled boots that traveled up to the middle of his calf.

Oh yes, this certainly was the best outfit. He mentally applauded himself for his excellent choice.

"Stop staring at me, you damn pervert." The ogled man groaned, bringing his arms up to cross before his chest. He was so going to murder the fire mage once this was all done.

"I can do whatever I want, ice princess." Natsu simpered, wrapping an arm around his mate's waist before yanking him forward and into his chest.

Stifling a surprised grunt, the Fairy Tail stripper pressed his hands against the warm, bare sternum before him, refusing to drop his defiant act.

"It's my birthday, after all. That means you have to listen to me, or did you lie to me earlier when you said that you would do whatever I wanted...?

A small pout formed on the tan man's face at the last part, causing the ice mage to hesitate for a moment. He knew how depressing Natsu found his birthday to be, seeing as it only ever served to remind him of all the days spent with Igneel. He absolutely hated seeing the other man so down.

That settles it. He wouldn't allow his love to feel sad on this special day, even if it meant being at least a bit obedient. After all, he could always beat the other's ass tomorrow.

"Damn you, pinky."  
"Love you too, Gray."

Natsu chuckled softly before running a hand across the exposed abdomen, loving the feel of the cold abs against his hot hand.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered, leaning forward to claim his rival's lips once more, moaning softly as the heat pooling into his lower regions increased. "You make it hard to wait..."  
Gray could feel the color slowly rush to his face at the other's manhandling and he took to biting his lower lip as he felt the wandering hand slip past the skirt and began fiddling with the thong he was forced to wear.

"You're a damn tease, Natsu." He growled, leaning up to nip at his love's tan skin. The ice mage smirked to himself at the audible gasp that resounded from the fire wizard as he playfully bite his shoulder, his scarf blocking access to his neck. For the moment, that is.

"Like you're any better..."  
Not about to be outdone, the slayer swiftly clamped his hot hand onto the stripper's semi erect member, grinning at the only slightly suppressed moan that escaped from the raven.

"Like that, huh?" He mused, slowly running his hand down the other's length, enjoying every little sound he could squeeze from the stubborn man. "Let me hear you..."

Without a word of warning, GRay found himself laying backwards on the bed with the pinkette looming over him, a satisfied smile on his face as he slowly but surely pulled the skirt from the male, revealing the milky white thighs hidden beneath.

"That was a good call on the thong, it really pulls everything together."

"Stop the teasing, Natsu and hurry up already before I take lose my patience and change our positions..."

Onyx eyes glittered in amusement as Natsu moved to straddle the slightly taller male, a feral grin playing on his lips,

"Oh please, frosty, we both know you don't have the nerve to top and you know it."

"What the hell, yes I d...!"

His words were caught off as he felt something hard twirl around his entrance, causing a low groan to escape him as he shifted under the slayer's weight.

"That got you to be quiet, snow cone. Now stop being so stubborn before I take you dry."

Gulping, the creator magic wizard quieted his complaints, not wanting to take any risks, especially in the position he was currently in.

"So you can be obedient huh?... " He was met with a hard glare, "Hey, don't look at me like that, stripper, I'm just playing."

Leaning down, he smashed their lips together, immediately forcing his tongue into the cool cavern that was the ice mage's mouth. There was a small fight for dominance from the raven, however a persuading stroke on the other's cock elicited a small moan from the pale male, allowing Natsu to happily gain the upper hand and win the battle.

"Mmm... This red really stands out on your pale skin, frost breath."

He smiled slyly before pulling off the beautiful yet intrusive top, happy to find a pair of erect nipples hiding behind it.

"Say what you want, Gray, but it's obvious that you want this as much as I do."

The ice mage growled under his breath and looked away, knowing full well that he couldn't deny that, for it was true. No matter how many times the two got intimate he never grew tired of the other's searing touches and loving embraces.

He was yanked frmo his thoughts and just brely managed to bite back a whimper as he felt a perked nipple being bitten and licked.  
"H-Hurry up, will ya?!" He growled, his erection growing to become unbearble with every touch.

"Aw, fine. I'll take care of the little ice princess now."  
"S-shut up! I'm not a freaking girl!" Gray growled, the urge to jump the dragon slayer growing with every passing moment.

"Your clothing choice says differently."

"I didn't pick these damn clothes out!"

Rolling his eyes, the slayer smirked once more as he carefully climbed up from the needy mage and grabbed a black bag that he had left on the side of the bed.

"What's that...?" The raven just barely managed to maintain a steady voice as he carefully watched his lover's every move.

"I bought a few toys for us as a little present for myself." He smiled before adjusting the ice mage so he was laying on his stomach in the middle of the bed.

"Now, be a good girlfriend and sit still n-...ouch! What the hell, Gray?"

The almost completely naked pale wizard smirked at the surprised look on his mate's face after he had punched his stomach. There was no freaking way he was going to sit idly by and accept being called a girl. Birthday boy or not he still had his pride and there was no way in hell he would allow his rival of all people to mess with that.

"Call me a girl one more time and I will castrate you, damn flame."

"Sure, sure." The smirk that disappeared merely moments ago returned even wider and he reached into his bag before pulling out a small bottle, "You know, Gray, you look hot from here."

A light blush crawled across the raven's white cheeks at his lover's words, grumbling a soft, "Whatever" as a response. The fire mage always loved to tease him during their private times together.

Leaning down, the slayer laced small, gentle kisses down Gray's back, mentally gloating with every shiver and reaction he pulled from the dark blue haired youth. His hands busied themselves with the bottle in hand before he lightly nuzzled the back of the other's neck.

"Mm... I can't hold back much longer..." He complained before lightly prodding Gray's entrance with a lubed finger, "Let's hurry things up..."  
Before the ice mage even knew what was happening he was flipped around onto his hands and knees, his fingers digging into the mattress as he felt something hard penetrate him.

"You're so tight, Gray."

Natsu smirked slightly to himself as he lubed another finger before pressing it in as well, amused by the soft groan of pleasure and pain tha erupted from the raven. As he slowly stretched the ice mage with his fingers he used his free hand to stroke the twitching member, his own excitement only growing as he tended to his mate's needs.

Gray, on the other hand, had his head tilted towards the bed, his breathing labored and his arms feeling weak as the pinkette continued his ministrations. Oh mavis, somehow the dang dragon slayer knew just how to make him feel a large amount of pleasure.

"Like it, snow cone?" Natsu jeered, his grin feral as he eyed the sweating man below him. His own cock was beginning to twitch in anticipation, causing his restraint to diminish even further. The bluette was just too damn tempting, "I know I do."

Half lidded cobalt eyes rolled before the creator magic wizard groaned in a low, gruff voice,

"Just fuck me already damn fire brain."

"Aye."  
With one swift movement a third finger was added, stretching the hole just a bit more before the warm fingers were removed, much to the raven's inital displeasure. However, the sense of disappointment remained for only a moment before he felt the silk red thong get ripped off and a hard chest was pushed against his bare back.

"Just one more thing."

Before Gray had the chance to question the fire mage he felt something clamp around the base of his member, causing him to yelp softly in surprise.

"W-What the hell is that..?"

"A cock ring, of course." THe dragons slayer simpered as he oiled his own erection, the tip teasingly poking the other male's entrance, "Can't have you come before me."

Not allowing the taller male another moment to respond, Natsu pressed into him, releasing a moan of his own as he felt his dick get fully seethed within the creator magic wizard's warmth within moments.

"God damn... urgh.. Natsu.."

The ice mage threw his head back and allowed a soft grunt to escape him at the feeling of being completely filled. Pain laced with pleasure as he felt as though he was about to spilt open due to the large girth now nestled within him.

Watching his love carefully, the slayer paused, looking for any signs of pain on Gray's face. Blue eyes were tightly clenched shut and a light blush was settled on pale cheeks, however there was no sign of the other male being in any pain. That being so, he still waited for the dark blued hair male's confirmation before moving.

After several moments of adjusting, Gray's breathing finally became stable and he reopened his eyes, the original sense of discomfort fading and the pain ebbed into a light throbbing.

"M-Move..."

Natsu nodded before pulling almost completely out of his mate, the tip just barely remaining inside the other before he slammed back in, causing both males in groan in pleasure as the raven's prostate was hit straight on. Through experience the fire mage had come to learn just where exactly that sensitive part of his lover was.

Pulling back, the pinkette repeated his actions again and again, quickly losing his patience as his primal instincts kicked in. He roughly gripped the raven's slim hips and pressed his chest against the pale back below him, gently nibbling on his mate's neck as his actions continued.

The resolve to keep quiet quickly fled Gray with every hit on his prostrate, making it so before long he was freely reacting to his lover's searing thrusts and kisses, adoring the way their bodies seemed to fit together so well. Natsu's heat combined with his own chill made it so every touch was exhilarating and their intimate gestures all the more wonderful.

Skin slapping against skin resounded throughout the small room along with the heavy breathing and occasional moans that shook the two men, their paces quickening as they both began to near their ends.

"N-Natsu, I'm c-close..." The dark blue haired boy warned, his fingernails digging even harder into the bed as he struggled to remain upright, "T-take this t-thing off..."

"Not.." The fire wizard paused to let out a soft grunt, "N-not until I do... Beg..."

"Natsu..." His voice was low in warning as he buried his face in his arm, the pressure in his lower stomach becoming almost painful with each and every thrust from his dragon slayer, "S-stop being an ass..."

A warm hand raised up and gripped the ice wizard's member roughly as the pinkette smirked in amusement, stroking the appendage as he cooed into his boyfriend's pale ear,

"That isn't begging, Gray."

Gritting his teeth, the raven groaned as he felt the hand stroking his cock heat up, no doubt a product of the slayer's fire magic,

"P-please, Natsu... I- I need to..."

His voice cut off and he mentally degraded himself for succumbing so low as to beg his rival for release. Honestly, even if he was his lover he hated showing him any sign of submission. THen again, his current position didn't exactly help his case either.

The pink haired teen let out a breathless laugh before his movements became more frantic and needy, his own orgasm approaching,

"Ah, fuck Gray, I'm gonna cum..."  
With a few last, rough thrusts the fire mage came into the ice wizard, his fluids filling him up to the brim.

"Damn that was good..."

With a smile Natsu's hot breath ghosted across Gray's pale neck, causing him to shiver at the feeling. It served only to add to the heat in his lower stomach as he was still denied the pleasure of relief.

"I swear, Natsu, get this damn thing off me. I already... begged..."  
"Oh, fine, I'll help you."

Taking pity on his boyfriend, the pinkette removed the cock ring and watched, entertained, as the teen came almost immediately before collapsing onto the bed with the slayer still on and in him.

Silence settled between them as they both caught their breaths before shifting their positions. Natsu, somewhat reluctantly, pulled out of the lovely heat and moved so he was laying beside him.

"Mmmm... That was the best present ever..." He grinned, wrapping his arms protectively around the obviously exhausted ice mage's body, pulling him so he was on his side and pressed against his body.

Gray sighed and nestled up to his boyfriend, his head resting on his chest as he playfully swatted his side,

"It better have been. Like hell I am ever wearing that thing again."

"Aw, but you looked so good in it."

"Shut up, hot head..."  
Natsu laughed lightly and placed a soft, chaste kiss on the top of the raven's head as his hand rubbed a gentle circle on his white back.

"I love you, Gray."

THe ice mage glanced up at the fire mage's words and offered him a smile before pressing his lips against the warm ones of the dragon slayer,

"I love you too, Natsu."

The grin plastered on his tan face seemed to only widen at Gray's words and he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover before pulling the blanket over them, both ready to sleep for the night.

The dark blue haired male closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him, uttering one last sentence before settling into darkness,

"Happy Birthday, you damn dragon slayer."


End file.
